This invention relates to an improvement in and concerning a pinching clip of synthetic resin, which improvement enables a pair of pinching arms interconnected through the medium of a hinge portion to be elastically braced regardless of whether they are in a closed state or in an opened state.
In one typical version, said clip is made up of a pair of pinching arms interconnected through the medium of a hinge portion and an elastic brace disposed astraddle said hinge portion and joined to the rear sides of said pinching arms. When this clip is operated to change form from its opened state to its closed state so as to pinch a soft article, for example, the elastic force which has so far tended to hold the two pinching arms back to their opened state reaches the point at which it switches to exert its effect in the opposite direction of bringing the two arms into their closed state. This clip, therefore, has a disadvantage that the pinching arms suddenly grip a soft article and consequently inflict some damage on the article. This clip is not suitable for use on such soft articles. For the purpose of opening the clip from its closed state, there is inevitably required a troublesome operation of forcibly pushing the ends of said pinching arms of the clip away from each other.
An object of this invention is to provide a pinching clip of improved design such that possible sudden motion of the clip parts during the change of form from its opened state to its closed state or vice versa can be retarded and said change of form can be accomplished by a simple movement of the finger tips.